


Forevermore

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: Siamo nella sesta stagione e Dean e Sam cercano un modo per sconfiggere Eva: la soluzione sembrerebbe tornare nel passato per impadronirsi delle ceneri di una fenice, uccisa da Samuel Colt e... sì, so che già conoscete questa storia, ma non nella mia versione, in cui i protagonisti non sono soltanto Dean e Sam che vanno nel passato, ma anche Gabriel, Lucifer e Balthazar che restano a casa e danno il loro contributo... ognuno a modo loro!





	

**Forevermore**

_I know the river won’t be flowing on forevermore_

_The wind of time blows right into my eyes_

_My flower withers and so do they all_

_Nothing lasts forevermore._

_The dream is lost once I was told_

_It’s gone forevermore._

_(“Forevermore” – Xandria)_

La mattina seguente Sam si era già pentito di aver trascorso la notte con Balthazar. Cioè, non che la cosa non gli fosse piaciuta, anzi! Però non si sentiva a posto con la coscienza, poiché nei suoi pensieri rimaneva sempre Gabriel e aveva la vaga sensazione di aver soltanto usato Balthazar.

“Senti” provò quindi a dire all’Angelo, “io non credo che quello che abbiamo fatto… sia stata una buona idea.”

“Te ne sei accorto un po’ tardi, direi” commentò Balthazar, iniziando vagamente a seccarsi.

“Non dico che non sia stato… cioè, io sono stato veramente bene con te, ma non mi è sembrato giusto nei tuoi confronti. Insomma, io continuo a pensare a Gabriel e…”

“Ah, adesso me lo dici?” replicò Balthazar, ora veramente irritato. “Quindi sei stato con me soltanto perché ti sentivi solo. Ma che cosa credi, eh? Che io sia una ragazzetta qualsiasi che si è fatta rimorchiare in un bar? Io sono un _Angelo_ , piccolo sciocco ragazzino irriverente, e tu vieni a dirmi che per te sono stato una _scopata_ come un’altra? Come ti permetti? Immagino che non ti sia reso nemmeno conto di quanto ho concesso di me questa notte… a un meschino e stupido umano che non sa nemmeno cosa vuole!”

“Ti ho appena chiesto scusa, mi pare” fece Sam, a cui non piaceva essere aggredito. “La tua reazione mi sembra esagerata, sono sicuro che Gabriel…”

“Ecco il punto: Gabriel” Balthazar, amareggiato, scosse il capo con un sorrisetto. “Tu mi confronti con lui e a quanto sembra non ne esco affatto bene, è chiaro. Beh, sai che ti dico? Fai quello che ti pare!”

Balthazar uscì dalla stanza offeso e allo stesso tempo addolorato, sbattendo la porta. Sulle scale s’imbatté in Dean che lo guardò con aria maliziosa…

“E vattene anche te!” gli sibilò l’Angelo, continuando a scendere i gradini con una certa qual aria da Sua Maestà indignata.

Dean, stupito, entrò nella camera del fratello, trovandolo piuttosto abbacchiato. Non era quello ciò che Sam aveva voluto e, a ripensarci, Balthazar già gli mancava. Ciò che l’Angelo gli aveva detto era vero: quella notte era stato veramente affettuoso e disponibile e gli si era donato completamente con una dolcezza francamente insospettabile in un tipo supponente e presuntuoso come lui.

Come al solito, Sam sentiva di aver rovinato tutto.

“Non è andata tanto bene, mi sembra di capire” azzardò Dean.

“In realtà sì, solo che poi ho detto che continuo a pensare a Gabriel e… Ma tu che ne sai, a proposito? Non sono fatti tuoi!”

“Sammy, certo che hai proprio il tatto di un elefante in una cristalleria. Ma ti pare, andare a dire una cosa simile a uno stronzetto borioso come quel Balthazar? E poi non piace a nessuno essere la seconda scelta, figuriamoci a uno come lui!” commentò Dean, scuotendo il capo. “Comunque non era per questo che ero venuto a cercarti. Ci sono grandi notizie: pare che Gabriel abbia trovato il modo di sconfiggere Eva e… anche un’altra cosa straordinaria. Vieni, andiamo!”

La notizia sembrò riscuotere Sam e i due fratelli si avviarono a raggiungere gli amici.

Con grande stupore di tutti, Gabriel mostrò loro una libreria sotterranea che era appartenuta alla famiglia Campbell e dove il nonno dei Winchester, Samuel, aveva raccolto pile e pile di volumi interessantissimi e molto utili per la caccia a mostri e demoni. L’Arcangelo aveva scoperto che, per eliminare la Madre di tutte le cose, occorrevano le ceneri di una fenice, ma poi era venuto in possesso di qualcosa di ancora più prezioso. Con un sorriso a trentadue denti, Gabriel esibì orgoglioso un vecchio diario polveroso a Dean, Bobby e gli altri amici: era nientemeno che il diario di Samuel Colt, colui che aveva costruito la famosissima pistola che eliminava i demoni!

“E’ stata una notte davvero fruttuosa” dichiarò, con gli occhi splendenti di gioia. “Su Internet ho scoperto che, per eliminare la Madre, occorrono le ceneri di una fenice e… guardate qua! Questo è il diario di Samuel Colt dove lui in persona scrive che la sua pistola ha ucciso una fenice, riducendola in cenere. Sembra tutto risolto, non vi pare?”

“Sei stato davvero bravo, Gabriel, non ci saremmo mai aspettati una fortuna simile… questa libreria e addirittura il diario di Samuel Colt!” commentò Sam, sorridendo all’Arcangelo.

Se le occhiate potessero fulminare, quella che gli lanciò Balthazar lo avrebbe incenerito sul posto. Adesso si metteva anche a lodare Gabriel di fronte a lui? Non aveva il minimo rispetto quell’umano insignificante?

I pensieri bellicosi di Balthazar furono però interrotti dallo stesso Gabriel.

“Non è stato merito mio, in realtà: è stato Lucifer a trovare il diario, dovreste ringraziare lui!” annunciò, tutto felice.

Quattro paia di occhi si volsero a guardare il Diavolo con espressione vuota.

“Che c’è?” fece lui, facendo spallucce. “Mi annoiavo così tanto mentre Gabriel lavorava al computer che mi sono messo a dare un’occhiata in giro per la casa. Ho trovato una botola, sono sceso e c’era la libreria, così ho iniziato a sfogliare i vecchi libri e questo mi è capitato in mano. Perché, è importante?”

“Ah, ecco com’è andata! Mi pareva strano che Lucifer avesse fatto qualcosa di utile” commentò Dean, impadronendosi del diario.

“Invece è stato utilissimo perché a me non sarebbe mai venuto in mente di guardare proprio là” insisté Gabriel. “Allora, hai trovato la pagina giusta?”

Dean stava sfogliando il manoscritto, pieno di curiosità ed emozione, quando trovò un appunto particolarmente significativo e lo mostrò trionfante agli amici.

“Ecco qua!” esclamò. “Colt scrive che la sua pistola ha eliminato una fenice il 5 marzo del 1861 a Sunrise, nel Wyoming.”

“La cosa è interessante, certo, non credevo che le fenici esistessero davvero” commentò Sam, poco convinto. “Però mi chiedo a che cosa ci serva tutto ciò. Il diario prova semplicemente che le fenici esistevano ancora più di cento anni fa, ma non spiega come poterne trovare una adesso.”

Dean sembrava in preda ad una grande emozione.

“E chi se ne frega? E’ la nostra grande occasione, Sam, potremo andare noi stessi a Sunrise ad incontrare Colt, aiutarlo a uccidere la fenice e impadronirci delle sue ceneri” disse. “Potremo vivere qualche giorno da veri cowboy, ci pensi? Non è fantastico? Non vedo l’ora…”

“Non ci pensare nemmeno, è troppo pericoloso, dovremo trovare un altro modo per recuperare le ceneri di una fenice” tagliò corto Bobby, brusco. “E poi come accidenti fareste a tornare indietro nel tempo al 1861?”

“Semplice: lo chiediamo a Castiel, no? Castiel! Castiel!” iniziò subito a chiamare Dean che non stava più in sé per l’agitazione.

“Non avete bisogno di disturbare Castiel” intervenne Balthazar, piuttosto offeso per non essere stato preso in considerazione. “Che cosa pensate che faccia io, qui, che aspetti l’autobus? Sono in grado di mandarvi nel passato esattamente come può fare lui. Sono un _Angelo_ , anche se tendete a dimenticarlo in maniera preoccupante. Non siete un po’ troppo giovani per la _demenza senile_?”

Tuttavia, Castiel aveva già udito il richiamo di Dean ed era apparso improvvisamente nella stanza.

“Dean ha ragione, è meglio che mi occupi io stesso di questa faccenda” disse subito l’Angelo. “Rimandarvi così lontano indietro nel tempo è veramente pericoloso e rischierei di perdervi se vi concedessi più di un giorno.”

“Un solo giorno? Ma non faremo in tempo…” protestò Dean.

“Dovrete trovare il modo: se non ce la farete entro ventiquattr’ore dovrò comunque riportarvi indietro, altrimenti resterete nel passato per sempre” tagliò corto Castiel.

 

Un’ora dopo, tutto era pronto per la spedizione. Bobby si era procurato un cronometro per essere sicuro di conteggiare ore e minuti con la massima precisione possibile e Dean… beh, Dean era andato a comprare degli abiti che riteneva perfetti per una missione nel _selvaggio West_. Quando i due Winchester tornarono in soggiorno, abbigliati così come aveva voluto Dean, Gabriel e Balthazar per poco non caddero in convulsioni per le risate.

“Oh, sì, siete proprio perfetti… per un ballo in maschera!” commentò Gabriel, rischiando di soffocarsi. “Non lo sapete che Carnevale è ancora lontano?”

“Dean, hai paura di prendere freddo nel lontano West? Vedo che ti sei messo addosso una coperta…” rincarò Balthazar.

“Portavano delle coperte addosso a quei tempi?” s’informò Castiel.

“ _Non è una coperta_!” replicò offeso Dean. “E’ inutile che ridiate tanto, voialtri, questo è l’abbigliamento perfetto per il posto dove andiamo.”

“Sì, per farvi prendere in giro anche dal matto del villaggio” fece Balthazar.

“Ad ogni modo non c’è altro tempo da perdere. Se volete provare a recuperare le ceneri della fenice dovete partire subito” affermò Castiel. “Vi manderò al 4 marzo 1861 e dovrete essere di ritorno entro il mezzogiorno del 5.”

L’Angelo posò le dita sulle fronti dei due giovani che scomparvero in un lampo di luce.

“Bene, da questo istante in poi avranno esattamente ventiquattro ore per portare a termine la missione” disse poi, rivolto a Bobby e agli altri. “Io devo tornare in Paradiso per una questione urgente, ma sarò qui domani per riportarli indietro.”

Castiel scomparve, ma non fece molta strada. Con sua enorme sorpresa, si ritrovò nel retro della casa di Bobby, in mezzo alle auto da riparare e in compagnia di Lucifer.

“Cosa stai cercando di fare, Lucifer?”

“Cosa stai cercando di fare _tu_ , vorrei sapere” fece di rimando il Diavolo. “Perché hai detto a tutti che hai ucciso Crowley?”

“Perché è quello che ho fatto.”

“Andiamo, Castiel, puoi raccontare balle a chi ti pare, ma non a me. Sei davvero tanto ingenuo? Se Crowley fosse morto, io lo saprei meglio di chiunque altro” replicò Lucifer con un sorrisetto storto. “Allora, perché menti ai tuoi amichetti?”

Castiel sospirò.

“E va bene” ammise. “Ho mentito, ma le mie intenzioni sono buone. Ho fatto un patto con Crowley per sconfiggere Raphael e per questo è meglio che tutti credano che lo abbia ucciso.”

“Tu hai fatto cosa?” esclamò Lucifer, scoppiando a ridere. “Un Angelo che fa un patto con il Re dell’Inferno… questa mi mancava!”

“Non c’è niente da ridere e non l’ho fatto per me” chiarì Castiel. “Raphael è troppo forte perché io possa fermarlo da solo e anche in Paradiso sta ottenendo troppi consensi: devo proteggere la supremazia di Michael… e anche a te conviene tacere su questa storia.”

“Altrimenti? Mi stai minacciando, Castiel?”

“Lucifer, non sei uno stupido: se Raphael avrà la meglio, scatenerà una nuova Apocalisse e chi credi che sarà il primo che verrà a cercare?” ribatté l’Angelo, fissando cupamente Lucifer.

“Va bene, tanto non avrei detto niente a nessuno comunque” tagliò corto il Diavolo. “Se eliminerete Raphael farete un favore a me per primo e, per il resto, delle faccende dell’Inferno e del Paradiso non mi interessa un bel niente.”

“Meglio così” concluse Castiel, scomparendo e, questa volta, per davvero.

Lucifer fece spallucce e, con un mezzo sorriso, s’incamminò per rientrare in casa di Bobby.

 

Il giorno dopo, Bobby e gli altri si ritrovarono fin dal mattino in soggiorno a tenere d’occhio il cronometro.

“Mancano solo tre ore alla scadenza” disse il cacciatore. “I ragazzi saranno riusciti a trovare Colt?”

“Sono sicuro di sì” rispose Gabriel, sempre ottimista. “In fondo, Sunrise non è certo New York.”

“Spero solo che Dean non faccia qualche stronzata, emozionato com’è all’idea di trovarsi a vivere un’avventura come quelle dei film che ama tanto” riprese, preoccupato, Bobby.    

In quel momento, inaspettatamente, Castiel piombò in mezzo a loro, ferito e sofferente. Con le poche forze che gli restavano, adoperò il suo stesso sangue per disegnare un simbolo anti angelo sul frigorifero di Bobby, poi cercò di dire qualcosa e di alzarsi a fatica, ma ricadde tra le braccia del cacciatore.

“Castiel? Che accidenti ti è successo?” esclamò Bobby.

“E’ accaduto qualcosa in Paradiso?” domandò Balthazar, avvicinandosi all’amico per controllare la ferita. Era stato pugnalato all’addome e stava perdendo energia.

“Rachel… è stata Rachel, la luogotenente di Michael” mormorò l’Angelo. “Si è lasciata convincere da Raphael e, quando ho scoperto il suo tradimento, ha tentato di uccidermi. Ho dovuto… difendermi. Rachel è morta.”

“Rachel ha tradito Michael? Mi sembra impossibile…” rifletté Balthazar. “Non ci si può davvero più fidare di nessuno… ma tu come stai?”

“Guarirò” rispose debolmente Castiel, mentre Bobby e Balthazar lo aiutavano a distendersi sul divano.

“Certo che guarirai, ci penso io” si offrì Gabriel. Si avvicinò all’Angelo e pose le mani sulla sua ferita per risanarla con il suo potere. Lucifer, intanto, osservava la scena con un sogghigno: non credeva affatto che Rachel fosse una traditrice, caso mai era stato Castiel a ucciderla perché lei aveva scoperto, in qualche modo, il suo patto con Crowley. Ma, in fondo, a lui cosa importava?

Grazie alle cure di Gabriel, la ferita di Castiel si richiuse, ma l’Angelo era ancora molto debole per le energie perdute.

“Come ti senti, Castiel?” gli domandò Bobby.

“Meglio, ma… temo di non avere forze sufficienti per riportare indietro i ragazzi” rispose lui. “Dovrai pensarci tu, Balthazar, il tempo passa veloce e l’ora fissata sta per scadere.”

“Va bene, me ne occupo io.”

Bobby teneva d’occhio il cronometro. I minuti trascorrevano sempre più veloci e ognuno si chiedeva se Dean e Sam fossero riusciti nella loro impresa. Avrebbero riportato le ceneri della fenice o il loro sarebbe stato soltanto un pericoloso viaggio a vuoto?

“Ci siamo, mancano trenta secondi” disse Bobby. “Sei pronto, Balthazar? Non fare scherzi, sai…”

“Non ci penso nemmeno” rispose l’Angelo, serio e concentrato come mai l’avevano visto.

Non avrebbe mai messo in pericolo Sam, nonostante il dissidio di quella mattina…

Scattò l’ultimo secondo e Dean e Sam apparvero nella stanza; Dean si ritrovò semisdraiato scompostamente a terra con in mano una bottiglietta… vuota!

“Cos’è successo?” chiese subito Bobby.

“Maledizione, non ce l’ho fatta! Stavo per raccogliere le ceneri, mi sarebbe bastato solo un altro secondo e… ma è stata colpa mia, mi sono distratto e ho perso tempo prezioso” si lamentò il giovane Winchester.

“Quindi non avete con voi le ceneri della fenice?” fece Gabriel, deluso.

“Senti, mi mancava tanto così… Castiel, rimandaci indietro, dobbiamo prendere quelle ceneri o sarà stato tutto inutile!”

“Non posso farlo e, comunque, mi rifiuterei. Non farò mai più una cosa simile” dichiarò l’Angelo, laconico.

“Castiel è stato ferito da un Angelo traditore e non ha più energie: è stato Balthazar a riportarvi indietro” spiegò Bobby.

“Allora fallo tu, rimandaci nel passato. Non possiamo perdere l’unica arma che abbiamo a disposizione contro Eva” insisté Dean.

“Non chiedermelo neanche. E’ già stato un rischio immenso la prima volta e, se vi rimandassi là adesso, non potrei più farvi tornare” tagliò corto Balthazar.

“Ma non possiamo neanche rinunciare a quelle ceneri!” protestò Sam, deluso. Poi, sentendo suonare alla porta, andò ad aprire lasciando gli amici a discutere della questione.

Balthazar sembrava turbato dalla frustrazione di Sam e, dopo averci riflettuto un attimo, fece la sua proposta.

“Va bene, non posso rimandare i ragazzi, ma se fossi io a tornare indietro nel tempo? Potrei prendere quelle ceneri e tornare qui in poco tempo” disse.

“Non se ne parla” asserì Castiel in un tono che non ammetteva repliche. Tuttavia la replica ci fu.

“Ma perché no? Sono andato avanti e indietro dal 1912 e ritorno per quell’affare del Titanic, non sarà tanto più difficile arrivare al 1861, no?” si ostinò Balthazar.

“Assolutamente no, Balthazar” ripeté Castiel deciso. “Un tuo eventuale intervento cambierebbe il passato, proprio com’è accaduto per il Titanic, e ci sarebbero conseguenze terribili.”

“O magari Castiel non è così ansioso di recuperare quelle ceneri” insinuò Lucifer.

“Che cosa vuoi dire?” si stupì Gabriel. Ma non ci fu neanche il tempo di riflettere su quello che il Diavolo aveva detto: Sam giunse in soggiorno con un pacco in mano e un’espressione di incredula felicità dipinta in viso.

“Ragazzi, non ci crederete mai” annunciò. “Questo pacco arriva dal 1861 e me lo manda… Samuel Colt in persona!”

“Avanti, aprilo” lo incitò Dean.

Nel pacco c’erano un cellulare rotto e ormai ricoperto di polvere e una bottiglietta piena di cenere. Una lettera di pugno di Colt spiegava di aver trovato l’indirizzo del giovane proprio nel cellulare e di avergli spedito le ceneri della fenice, augurandogli buona fortuna.

“Allora ce l’abbiamo fatta” esclamò Dean con un sospiro di sollievo.

Sam sorrise ripensando al suo incontro con il burbero armaiolo, nel 1861: a quanto pareva, nonostante tutto, le sue parole lo avevano convinto e adesso l’arma che avrebbe ucciso Eva era in loro possesso.

“Ora possiamo andare a cercare quella stronza e farla fuori!” disse Dean, soddisfatto.

“Okay, tutto è bene quel che finisce bene. Adesso, però, potreste avere la gentilezza di andare a cambiarvi? Vedervi vestiti come due deficienti fa diminuire ancora di più la già scarsa considerazione che ho di voi” commentò Balthazar, per sdrammatizzare e, soprattutto, per celare nel sarcasmo il sollievo che provava nell’aver riavuto Sam sano e salvo.

Quel ragazzone impertinente che aveva osato respingerlo non avrebbe dovuto accorgersi dell’effetto che aveva su di lui, sarebbe stato troppo umiliante!

**FINE**

  

 

 

 

   

 

 


End file.
